dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Witch (3.5e Class)
Ah, crap I'm out of practice. What did I do wrong? Can anyone show me and help? --Genowhirl 04:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Better? -- Jota 04:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::YES. Thank you thank you thank you. I checked the history and saw I'd accidentally deleted a little tag...Allright, now to add in spells-per-day and the other niceties... --Genowhirl 04:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Jut cut out some extra stuff. Hope I didn't edit conflict you too inconveniently. -- Jota 04:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah. I was about to dig up the Wizard to copy the spells-per-day... Okey, iz done Mostly. I was reading it for errors and didn't find much, apart from the spell list needing to be wiki'd. I'll do that in a bit, but my brain's got to readjust. Also, I read the description for Bestow Curse I and nearly fell over laughing. Cats and dogs trying to stay under you is bad enough, but when horses and giant scorpions are trying it... --Genowhirl 21:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, can that 'incomplete' template be taken off? Or what needs to be done? --Genowhirl 08:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Just delete it when you think it's complete. --TK-Squared 12:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dream Mastery There aren't any rules for Dreamscapes, so I have no idea how this ability is supposed to work. Surgo 18:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Also, under the cone version of Evil Eye, the DC for the reflex save is never defined. Surgo 18:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Evil Eye again -- what is the duration on all the effects? You can't "see the witch" when you're comatose, so strictly as written anything that makes you pass out immediately ends the effect. Surgo 18:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::One more thing -- what does it mean to return sentient undead to life for 24 hours? What are "all ill effects"? Surgo 18:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::reamscapes are covered in Heroes of Horror. Ref save DC is 10 + half level + Cha. The duration should just be 1 min - thanks for pointing that out. Returning sentient undead to life means they revert back to their pre-death status (losing templates or whatever), killing them then ends this effect and makes them actually dead. "All ill effects" are... exactly what they sound like. Blindness, Poison, Stunning, Level Drain, Ability Damage and so on. If the player tries to use this to affect gravity or time, stare at them lie they're retarded. :::::Great! I did all the fixing I could for this one, page looks complete now. Surgo 02:51, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Bestow Curse This needs work for two reasons. First of all, it's a die-no-save. Second of all, some of the effects are pretty silly. Bestow Curse 8 I'm looking at you -- stunned until the next full moon? Surgo 02:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :The no-save is a pain. Dropping that but letting it ignoring Spell Resistance might work...or it could be a touch attack normally but the Witch gets it and Remove Curse as a short ranged touch attack.--Genowhirl 02:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not all that impressive anymore if you give it a save and drop the SR alone. Also, I don't like the concept of dropping SR for it. Surgo 02:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Then the series could be a touch attack normally and a ranged touch attack for the Witch? I could see Bestow Curse series fitting in on the Cleric spell list. Or Wizard, I suppose. --Genowhirl 02:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I feel it should be kept a melee touch with no save. However some abilities probably do need changing. I would suggest, for 8: Stunned or Nauseated for 1 round, and then, for the rest of the duration, whenever anyone strikes them they must pass a Fortitude save (against the DC this spell would have/DC 10 + half the Witches' level + her casting stat mod) or be Stunned/Nauseated for another round. I leave it to you to make that sound better. And the comet should be replaced with small stones constantly landing on their head, dealing 2d6 damage every round, counting as ongoing damage/one source for the purpose of spellcasting and concentration checks. - Koumei :::::It's still a die-no-save for a bunch of other effects, though (the swarm, which I guess allows a save every round but still; the blindness/deafness; the suicidal; the eternity of torture). Surgo 15:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Please elaborate It says for the Presence of Witchery that Any place a Witch resides in for one month or more gains a 100' radius aura that extended by one mile for each additional month, but what does 100' mean? 100 feet, 100 miles or what? 13:48, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Concerned Witch Charcter builder :A number followed by a single apostrophe like that denotes a measurement in feet. A pair would mean inches. As such, it's 100 feet. --Ganteka Future (talk) 19:55, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Playing a witch how it works. Hi all, just to share my experience in playing a witch. Our Group is playing a 3.5 (with lots of house rules) wild elven campaign. In our campaign the wild elves are quite primitive, main classes are fighter, ranger, druid and spell casters are primitive and rare. I am playing an elven witch in this primitive scenario. The witch adapts very well to the campaign, in a primitive scenario everybody respect the witch, beware of the evil eye. Right now we defending the florets against these evil humans that are cuting down very old trees.... combat situations (2nd level) it goes like this: - the party usual attacks by night with bows and eventually, as the enemies approach, rangers attack in close combat. - the witch supports the fight with sleep spell. this has a devastating effect (note that we are using an 1st edition version of sleep spell). Witch close combat spells (including evil eye) tend to be not used. but this is due to our party configuration (3 rangers, 1 assasin and one druid). Our combats tend to be projectile combats. 3 rangers 2nd level rangers lose 6 arows in one round to the advancing enemies. Witch house rules we have made some alterations to the witch a few of them are: - in each level the witch can select a spell from wizard or druid list (the selected spell has to be approved by DM. it must have sense). The spell should be selected from necromancy or transmutation schools. right know I selected alter self and goodberis. - Flight is a 7 level power, dream mastery is 11 level power. - Witch powers are considered necromancy (spell focus necromancy increase DC by one) I will be updating this as the game advances Romeu D&D (talk) 16:59, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Romeu D&D